Leçon de vie
by venda
Summary: One shot. Petit délire Ikki x Hyoga avec Shun en spectateur.


_**Leçon de viE**_

Shun ouvrit avec une très grande attention et une très grande douceur la porte. Il ne voulait pas réveiller ses frères, qui normalement dormaient déjà à cette heure avancée de la nuit. En tout cas la grande résidence Kido était plongée dans le noir et aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre.

La lumière s'alluma brusquement dans l'entrée alors qu'il retirait sans faire de bruit ses chaussures. « C'est à cette heure si que tu rentres ? »

Shun releva la tête. « Nissan, . . . oh pardon. Je . . . »

« On a inventé une super invention le téléphone. Tu aurais pu appeler. Je me suis inquiété. »

« Je suis désolé, Nissan. Je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer. »

Ikki eut un petit soupir. « Ouais de toute façon les autres disent que je te couve trop. Je suppose que tu t'es bien amusé avec tes amis vu que tu as oublié l'heure. »

« Oui, je n'étais jamais sorti comme ça entre copains de classe. »

« Aucuns de nous n'a jamais fait ça. » Ikki sourit, en réalité il était content que malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus Shun arrivait à vivre une vie normale maintenant.

« En fait . . . » Shun devint tout rouge. « Si je rentre si tard c'est parce que . . . J'ai raccompagné une copine. »

Ikki écarquilla les yeux. « Vraiment ? »

« On . . . Je crois qu'on sort ensemble. »

« Bah c'est bien ça. Félicitation. »

« Oui, enfin . . . Je crois que je suis un peu passé pour un idiot. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Bah je n'ai pas osé l'embrasser et . . . . » Shun fouilla dans une de ses poches de sa veste et sortit un petit objet carré. « Les garçons m'ont donné ça, mais . . . Je ne sais pas ce que c'est. »

Ikki s'approcha un peu pour pouvoir voir ce que c'était. Il sourit quand il comprit ce qu'était l'objet. Il confisqua l'objet en question en le prenant et en le mettant dans sa propre poche de pantalon. « On utilise pas ça dès le premier soir. »

« Ah ! »

« Le baiser ce n'est pas grave. Elle a du comprendre que tu étais juste timide. »

« Oui, j'espère. »

« Je vais te montrer comment embrasser et t'expliquer comment on utilise ce petit objet bien pratique. »

« Ah bon ? Merci Nissan. »

« De rien. Viens !! » Ikki monta les marches qui menait aux chambres. Il s'arrêta sans brusquerie mais Shun lui rentra dedans car il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son frère s'arrête ici. Leurs deux chambres étaient un peu plus loin.

« Chuuuuttt !! » fit Ikki en posant son index sur sa bouche. Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre sans même laisser le temps à son jeune frère de protester. Pourquoi Ikki voulait réveiller son propriétaire ? Ikki le tira et il fut donc obligé d'entrer. La chambre était plongée dans le noir mais la fenêtre était grande ouverte, ainsi que le volet ce qui fait que la lune éclairait une bonne partie de la chambre. Un vent très frais s'engouffrait dans la pièce, qui était déjà pas mal froide.

Hyoga sur le lit semblait dormir profondément, un simple drap sur lui s'arrêtant au niveau de la taille. La tête reposée tranquillement sur le côté sur l'oreiller. Une main tendue sur le lit pendant un peu et l'autre sur son ventre au niveau de son nombril.

« Ikki ! Pourquoi ? » chuchota Shun.

« Chuuuuttt !! » fit à nouveau son frère. « Tu savais qu'il dormait toujours complètement nu ? » Shun ne savait pas ce détail mais il ne voyait pas pourquoi son frère l'amenait là maintenant et pourquoi il lui disait ça.

Ikki approcha du lit et fit glisser le drap. Shun devint tout rouge et tourna la tête. D'accord Hyoga dormait complètement nu mais . . . « Nissan . . . . »

« Tu devrais regarder Shun, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit un corps si beau, presque parfait. »

« Mais c'est . . . . Hyoga. Je ne pourrais plus le regarder dans les yeux après. »

« Mais si. » Shun n'était pas sûr de ça, à chaque fois la vision risquait de le faire rougir comme une fille.

Il tourna la tête pour voir ce que faisait son frère. Ikki venait tout juste de monter sur le lit. Les genoux de chaque côté du corps du Cygne, à quatre pattes, Hyoga dormant encore.

« Alors, pour embrasser une fille. » Ikki se pencha.

Shun approcha un peu. « Nissan tu ne vas pas faire ça ? »

« Bah il faut bien que je te montre. »

« Mais euh . . . et s'il se réveille ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas de ça. » Ne pas s'inquiéter ? Hyoga était capable de tous les deux les congeler à vie.

Ikki passa une main sous la nuque du Cygne toujours profondément endormit et lui souleva un peu la tête. « Tu commences par quelque chose de chaste et tendre. » Ikki posa ses lèvres sur celles de Hyoga qui ne réagit même pas. Shun écarquilla les yeux, mais ne lâcha pas d'une miette le spectacle.

Ikki stoppa le baiser et releva un peu la tête pour regarder son frère. « Et après tu mets la langue. »

« Euh . . . C'est obligé ? »

« Tu trouves cela dégoûtant ? »

« Non, mais . . . » Ikki posa à nouveau ses lèvres sur celles du Cygne et approfondit plus le baiser. Sa langue d'abord caressa les lèvres fraîches, puis s'immisça dans la bouche jouant avec la langue tout aussi inactive que son propriétaire.

« Tu as comprit ? » demanda Ikki une fois le baiser fini.

« Oui, oui. »

« Tu veux essayer ? »

« Oh non, non. » Shun se recula même. Il n'avait aucunement l'intention d'embrasser Hyoga. Sinon là il ne pourrait s'empêcher de rougir à chaque fois qu'il se retrouverait dans la même pièce que lui.

Ikki reposa délicatement la tête de Hyoga sur l'oreiller, qui ne c'était même pas réveillé. Shun cru que la leçon était finie, il attendait donc que son frère descende du lit mais Ikki se contenta juste de sortir l'objet qu'il lui avait prit tout à l'heure. « Maintenant je vais t'expliquer comment on se sert de ça. Avec une fille c'est un peu différend mais je pense que tu pourras te débrouiller tout seul une fois que je t'aurai montré. »

« Mais Nissan . . . . »

« Chuuuttt !! » fit à nouveau Ikki. Le phénix lui fit un petit signe pour qu'il se recule un peu. Shun s'exécuta bien qu'il ne comprit pas pourquoi son frère lui demandait ça.

Ikki attrapa les jambes du Cygne sous les genoux et lui releva un peu, pliant les jambes. Shun n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Qu'est ce que Ikki allait faire à Hyoga ? Il ne pouvait pas faire ça ? Il ne pouvait pas le laisser faire ça ?

« Hum ! » Hyoga tourna la tête et sembla se rendormir sans même avoir réaliser.

« Nissan ?? »

Ikki fit encore une fois « Chuuuuttt ! » et Shun l'aperçut glisser une de ses mains entre les jambes de Hyoga.

Le cygne poussa un petit gémissement que Shun ne réussit pas à identifier. Il l'aperçut entrouvrir les yeux et les refermer aussitôt. Hyoga était entrain de se réveiller et quand il réaliserait . . . . Il les congèlerait tous les deux. Ça c'était sûr.

Ikki s'éloigna un peu du Cygne et sans gêne retira tous ses vêtements qu'il repoussa pour ne pas qu'ils les gênent. Shun devint cramoisie quand il vit que son frère était déjà bien . . . en forme.

« Mais . . . Mais . . . »

Ikki lui jeta un regard et sourit. « Panique pas. Tu vas voir. » Le phénix prit le petit objet carré, déchira l'enveloppe et se mit bien en évidence pour que Shun voit bien comment il fallait mettre le préservatif. « Je n'en mets pas d'habitude mais il vaut mieux que toi tu en mettes à chaque fois, c'est pour ça que je te montre. »

« Nissan . . . . Tu ne vas quand même pas ? » Il n'allait pas violer Hyoga quand même ? Ikki ne s'inquiéta pas de son inquiétude. Il se glissa à nouveau entre les jambes de Hyoga.

Le Cygne poussa un nouveau petit gémissement. Ikki releva bien la jambe qui cachait la vue à Shun pour qu'il puisse voir exactement comment il fallait faire.

Shun se mit les deux mains sur la bouche pour s'empêcher de crier. Son frère était vraiment entrain de violer Hyoga et se dernier n'émergeait pas encore. « Alors tu vois, tu rentres doucement. Si tu sens une résistance tu y vas doucement, tout doucement. » Ikki appliqua à la lettre ce qu'il venait de dire et entra tout doucement en Hyoga.

Le Cygne gémit à nouveau, entrouvrit les yeux, sembla fixer Ikki, mais n'eut pas l'air de réagir. Il referma les yeux et sembla se rendormir. « Fais très attention, surtout si elle est vierge. Il faut y aller doucement pour ne pas faire mal. »

Shun n'en croyait pas ses yeux et il avait d'ailleurs du mal à assimiler la leçon. Ikki s'enfonça entièrement en Hyoga, attendit un peu. « Tu la laisses s'habituer à ta présence. »

Ikki fit un petit sourire, apparemment destiné à son jeune frère complètement perdu, puis commença un léger mouvement de hanche. « Tu commences par quelque chose de très doux. De petits mouvements. Généralement c'est ce qu'elles préfèrent. »

Hyoga entrouvrit à nouveau les yeux, fixa à nouveau Ikki. « A qui tu parles ? » marmonna t il.

« A Shun ! » répondit simplement Ikki sans pour autant s'inquiéter ou arrêter.

« Bah tu vois il est rentré sain et sauf. » marmonna à nouveau le Cygne apparemment pas vraiment réveillé. Puis soudain il ouvrit plus grand les yeux et se redressa un peu. Ikki posa sa main sur son torse pour qu'il ne se relève pas, qu'il reste allongé. « Comment ça tu parles à Shun ? »

« Chuuuuttt !! Je lui montre comment on fait l'amour, il a une petite amie. »

« Hé !! » Hyoga tourna la tête un peu partout pour regarder s'il voyait Andromède dans les parages. Shun réalisa à cet instant qu'il était dans un coin sombre, que Hyoga ne pourrait le repérer qu'avec son cosmos.

Puis ce fut apparemment la prise de conscience chez Hyoga. Il commença à se débattre, Ikki le bloqua. Agrippa ses mains et le maintient contre le lit. « Qu'est ce que tu fous ? » cria Hyoga.

« Je viens de te le dire. Je montre à Shun comment on fait l'amour. »

« Ça va pas non ? Tu ne pouvais pas juste lui faire un dessin ? »

« Rien ne vaut la pratique. »

« Bah montre lui un film porno alors. »

« C'est trop vulgaire pour Shun ce genre de choses tu le sais bien. »

Hyoga se mit à nouveau de tenter de voir tout ce qu'il y avait dans son champ de vision pour voir s'il n'y trouvait pas Shun. « Lâche moi Ikki. Va faire tes conneries ailleurs. »

« Tu veux que j'aille faire ça avec Shiryu ? Tu es mon mec c'est logique que je lui montre avec toi. »

« Non mais c'est quoi ce délire ? » Ikki lâcha les mains de Hyoga et posa ses lèvres sur le bout de son nez.

« Laisse moi lui finir de montrer. »

« Mais non. »

« Hyoga !! » s'exclama Ikki à moitié suppliant et à moitié mécontent. « Tu m'avais promis de te laisser faire. »

« C'est pas du tout ce qu'on avait dit. Je t'avais dit que la prochaine fois je te laisserais choisir la position. »

« Tu ne ferais même pas ça pour Shun ? »

Hyoga tourna la tête et poussa un profond soupir. « Tu peux sortir de ton coin, Shun. »

Le jeune homme fit quelques pas en avant se montrant. « Je suis désolé. Il m'a . . . . »

« Oh ne t'inquiète pas. Je connais mieux Ikki que toi maintenant. »

« Bon je peux continuer ? » demanda Ikki sérieux.

« Vous ne m'aviez pas dit que vous . . . ensembles. »

« Je peux continuer ? » demanda plus fort le phénix.

Hyoga tourna la tête pour fixer son amant au dessus de lui. « Tu as commencé sans autorisation, pourquoi maintenant il t'en faut une ? »

« Je veux que Shun se concentre attentivement. »

« Bah voyons. » Hyoga sembla s'installer plus confortablement. « Tu as intérêt de faire ça vite. »

Ikki sourit, l'embrassa doucement, et recommença ses mouvements en Hyoga. « Tu regardes bien Shun ? »

« Nissan . . . je crois que je vais m'en aller. »

« Mais non. » Shun écarquilla les yeux en se rendant compte que c'était Hyoga qui venait de dire ça. « Profites de la leçon Shun. Ikki est très doué pour ça. »

« Mais . . . . »

Hyoga tapota un endroit libre sur le lit. « Approche toi plutôt. »

« Mais . . . »

« Shun arrête de parler en onomatopée, cela te donne un air idiot. »

« Euh . . .. Oui, oui. »

Shun s'approcha un peu. « Tu aimes ? » demanda t il sans s'en rendre compte à Hyoga.

Le cygne se mit à rire. « Oui, plutôt. »

« Plutôt ? » s'offusqua Ikki.

Hyoga continua de rire, plus fort. « D'accord, d'accord. J'aime bien. »

« Tu prends pas ton pied peut-être. »

« Tu devais pas expliquer à Shun ? »

« Ne change pas de sujet, s'il te plait. »

« D'accord. » Hyoga se redressa, fit une impulsion et inversa la position. Ikki se retrouva allongé et Hyoga au dessus assis sur lui. « Si tu veux tout savoir je préfère comme ça. » Hyoga resta un instant juste comme ça, puis il se pencha s'appuyant sur ses mains juste sur les côtés de la tête d'Ikki. Ses cheveux blonds tombèrent autour de son visage. « Un autre conseil Shun, de ma part cette fois ci. Les femmes n'aiment pas forcément être tout le temps dominées. Elles aiment bien prendre les rênes un peu. »

« Et les hommes n'ont absolument rien contre. » murmura Ikki.

Hyoga se pencha un peu plus et se mit à lécher le torse d'Ikki alors qu'il se mit à faire un mouvement de hanche lent mais ample.

Shun observa un moment les deux amants et encore une fois il ne se réalisa pas disant. « Vous êtes beaux ensembles. »

Les deux amants dans leur plaisir, entendirent peut-être mais ne réagirent pas. Hyoga rejeta la tête en arrière, poussa un long gémissement son corps se cambra. « Ne viens pas maintenant. » murmura Hyoga.

« Oh non, je vais t'attendre. » répondit Ikki autant dans le plaisir que son amant. Hyoga augmenta la vitesse de son mouvement de hanche. Les doigts d'Ikki se crispèrent sur les hanches du Cygne.

« Shun !! » Ikki se mordit la lèvre inférieure. « N'oublie pas . . . le plus important . . . Han . . . . Donner du plaisir Han. Donner du plaisir à la personne . . . qu'on aime. »

« Oui. . . Oh Oui . . . » susurra Hyoga. « Oui ! » finit il presque par crié.

« Hyoga !! J'ai . . . »

« Ikkiiiiii !! » Hyoga se cambra encore plus, presque à se mettre allongé en sens inverse que le phénix. Il jouit, Ikki se libéra. Le Cygne se redressa soudain, fixa son amant avec un air étonné mais la respiration encore hachée. « Tu . . . »

Ikki eut un sourire déçu et désolé. « Désolé, j'ai mit un préservatif pour montrer à Shun. »

« Oh non. » fit Hyoga en s'effondrant complètement sur le corps de son amant.

Ikki serra le cygne contre lui, embrassa ses cheveux et poussa quelques mèches collées sur son visage. « On peut recommencer sans si tu veux. » Ikki fixa quand même Shun avec intensité. « Mais Shun je veux que tu me promettes de toujours en mettre avec tes partenaires. »

« D'accord Nissan. » fit tout content Shun. Il se pencha embrassa les deux amants chacun sur la joue. « Merci pour la leçon. Je n'ai jamais vue une étreinte aussi belle. »

« Tu n'en as jamais vu tu veux dire. » précisa Ikki.

« Euh . . . Seiya m'avait montré un film une fois. Je n'avais pas trop aimé en fait, mais maintenant grâce à vous j'ai envie d'essayer. »

« Demain j'irai dire deux mots à Seiya. On ne fait pas voir des films pornos à mon petit frère. »

Hyoga et Shun se mirent à rire. Shun s'éloigna en reculant en faisant un petit signe de la main. Il fit même un dernier baiser en le soufflant aux deux amants. « Bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit. » répondirent d'une même voix les deux amants.

Shun n'avait pas encore refermé la porte que les deux amants changeaient de position et reprenaient leur union.

_**FIN**_


End file.
